Admirer
by Fart Lily
Summary: Matt likes Keith, Keith Likes Shiro, Shiro Likes Lance, it's a crazy love triangle now let's start the show! Matt writes Keith a love letter and fucks up.
1. Chapter 1

─── ･ ｡ﾟ : *. .* : ﾟ. ───

Matt had always loved Keith... from the sound of his laugh, the way he pouted when he was moody, the way his eyes light up with passion when he was angry... even his stupid mullet. He was smitten. Keith Kogane was angry perfection.

And don't get him wrong, he has tried to flirt with Keith... but the guy was so dense... he doesn't notice and he was blinded by someone who Matt couldn't blame him for liking...

..Takashi Shirogane... Keith and his best friend. The three of them were best friends actually, the three musketeers they were all close friends even though they all had weird feelings for the other.. and here they were.. matt sitting across from shiro and Keith at the lunch table.. Keith smiling and staring at shiro in a way he could only dream of being looked at by Keith .. He had one of the softest of smiles too... and shiro was just his dumb friendly self not even noticing... matt couldn't take it anymore he focused on his food instead of Keith looking at shiro like he was the light of his world... he needed to for his hearts sake. He poked at his food for a moment with a pout on his face he didn't know he was holding.

"Everything Alright Matt?" Shiro asked with a worried expression.

Oh shit. Matt adjusted in his seat sitting up straight so he didn't look like he was wallowing in heartbreak.

"Oh yeah! I am fine just tired. That test today killed me haha." He laughed trying to relieve tension.

"Yeah it was rather difficult I am worried on how I did on it actually" Keith agreed with Matt. Seems Keith was actually worried about the exam, shit. This was a mess. RECOVER!

"No way Keith! You always do good on your tests, I am sure this will be the same. Specially after me and you studied so hard together" matt smiled at Keith reassuring him.

Keith and him had study session together. Since Shiro was busy tutoring someone named lance, they decided to use this time to help each other out. The study sessions seemed to work for both of them, Matt and Keith's grades both improved and Matt got some alone time with Keith.

"Yeah I am sure you did excellent Keith" Shiro agreed.

"Yeah! you guys are right I should try to worry less about it" Keith smiled. They are and talked about the exam until they finished eating.

Shiro then got up from the table.

"Alright, I am off to go tutor lance" Shiro spoke could see the frown form on Keith's lips with out even looking at him. Keith mentioned something about being jealous of lance, shiro had been talking about him quite a bit these days

"You've been spending a lot of time tutoring" Keith spoke up his tone sounded a little moody. "You must really enjoy teaching , it's nice that you're passionate like that" Keith's ton softened near then end when he realizes how ridiculous it was to not be supportive of shiro's passions thinking his worries of lance was just in his head.

"Haha, well... kinda." Shiro blushed embarrassed. "I am mostly excited to see lance... I am thinking about asking him out" shiro dropped a bomb shell something no one was expecting.

Matt and Keith's eyes both widened in shock. Matt was shocked that Shiro didn't like Keith back?! He didn't notice Keith's advances? and was into someone else? Matt was just confused. How could shiro not notice?!

"Oh" Keith was the first to speak up, matt could hear the hurt in Keith's tone. "You should! If you like him he must be a great guy" Keith smiled but it hid hurt behind it. But matt knew shiro couldn't read that from him, if matt didn't Know Keith was in love with shiro he probably wouldn't notice either. Keith had a good poker face.

"He is a great guy! He is so funny and has so much energy, you guys would like him" Shiro gushed about lance smiled. He was blushing too like a school girl confessing her crush to her friends.

"Well we should all hang out sometime" Keith suggested being polite and shiro seemed to get really excited by this. "That would be great! I talk about you guys all the time to him I am sure he'd love to meet you guys. Anyways I should get going or I am going to be late to met him. See you guys later" Shiro waves and walked off.

Keith's fake illusion of happiness fell. Once shiro was long gone..

"I am so sorry Keith" was all matt could stupidly come up with.

"It's fine... " Keith sighed he was obviously just trying to keep it together cuz he was in public. "I can't make him love me, it's just something I have to deal with and move on... doesn't make me any less hurt though... " Keith got up from the table. "I am going to be skipping the rest of the day... I need to get it of here"

Matt knew that meant he wanted space he didn't fight him on it. "Be safe keith"

"Thanks Matt.. I'll probably textcyou later" he smiled before leaving.

Atleast Keith wasn't a complete mess and taking this well.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ : *. .* : ﾟ. ───

Matt was laying in his bed in his dorm room staring at the ceiling... his roommate Dennis was snoring obnoxiously. And all he could think about was keith... he had a chance to confess to Keith... shiro was out of the picture now and not interested... Matt rolled over onto his side. He stared at Dennis drooling into his pillow not a site matt wanted to see. He sat up on bed and stared at the floor thinking.

matt has no idea how Keith felt about him... then again neither did shiro with lance! shiro was going to ask him out anyways... but matt wasn't shiro.. he wasn't perfect and built by gods... Matt was a 7 at least! He knew he couldn't waste this opportunity... he had to tell Keith how he felt... before someone else realizes just how perfect Keith was... but he was so nervous. Maybe he could just leave Keith a note?... it was personal and also direct... plus it would give matt time to think of exactly what to say.. a note in his locker sounded ideal...

he got up off of the bed and went to his desk. He flicked the switch on his desk light, then grabbed a a paper and pen.

Matt wrote draft after draft but he manages to complete it... It took all night.. he had obvious bags under his eyes and was Exhausted emotionally from spilling his heart out but also lack of sleep. But he had finally done it!

Matt put his letter in an envelope and wrote Keith's name on the front. It was perfect. Now all he had to do was leave early and slip it into his locker. He packed the letter in his backpack and made sure he had everything for the day before heading off to shower and get dressed.

───･ ｡ﾟ : *. .* : ﾟ. ───

Matt arrived super early and was standing in front of Keith's locker. The butterflies in his stomach were going crazy... Keith would read this and know everything... his feelings..how he saw Keith.. it would change everything... he gulped and quickly shoved it into his locker well he had the guts...

He had done it... He had changed everything for ever... his tired brain was trying to progress everything and then he realized something ...did he even sign his name?! He hit his head on the locker and cried for a second. He fucked up!

He forgot to sign his name!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I am a bad at writing shiro, and I am bad at writing love letters because I never has written one myself. So I figured Matt's would just be cheesy af.

have fun reading this If people actually are.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ : *. .* : ﾟ. ───

Matt could not believe himself. He forgot to write his name. How stupid and sleep deprived could he be.

Actually... very.

He sighed, well there was nothing he could do now except play the secret admirer shtick.

"Good Morning Matt" shiro's voice rang through his ears. He jumped if shiro was here that meant Keith was with him. Heartbroken or not shiro was still Keith's best friend. Plus they lived on the same dormitory hallway. Keith really couldn't escape shiro if he wanted.

"Sup" Keith greeted from beside shiro. His voice sounded awful and his eyes were puffy... Matt could tell just by where he was standing Keith had cried yesterday. Keith walked to his locker and started messing with the code. Shit great well time to face your doom matt.

"Keith is a little anti social today, he said he was grumpy from allergies" shiro explained

"Right... allergies okay" matt didn't believe that obviously lie.

Keith furrowed his brow as he struggled with his locker getting frustrated. "Damn stupid piece of shit locker" he angrily pounded on his locker which seemed to unstuck his lock built into his locker. The locker swung open. Matt was actually mad.. ALL HE HAD TO DO TO OPEN THE DAMN THING TO GET THE LETTER BACK WAS TO HIT IT.

"Finally! - Wait Huh?" Keith was happy about his victory but their was a slip of paper in his locker Which keith picked up and looked it over not opening it.

"Oh no it's not another call out letter is it? Keith I thought you said you were done picking fights with people" shiro frowned at his friend

"I didn't! I mean I haven't been.. maybe today I might with the mood I am in" he grumbled he getting pissed off shiro kept nannying him. "Besides the writing looks too nice to be a call out note"

Keith handed the letter to shiro, it Keith's name written very nicely on the front of the envelope.

Shiro snickered, "oh.. it's a love letter~ " he handed it back to keith.

"What how can you tell!?" Matt pretended to seem shocked.

"I used to get plenty went I was able to play football" Shiro rubbed the back of his neck anxiously trying to avoid talking about his arm. Shiro got into a car accident 2 years prior which caused him to have to his arm amputated in order to survive... Shiro kinda quit a lot of things after that from the depression he had about it, but he was bouncing back and determined now to do anything he could.

"You should read it" shiri smiled at him trying to encourage Keith.

Keith blushed obviously flustered by shiro's smile and also the fact he was not used to people crushing on him. He was the school rebel; the one no one wanted to talk to cuz they were too scared to approach him.

"Maybe you should read it later when you're alone" matt suggested. "It could be embarrassing for the person who wrote it"

"They aren't gonna know matt" Keith pulled the letter out of he envelope and started to read it out loud to matt and shiro.

Matt grimaced, noooo! He was gonna read it to them?!

"It says, Dear Keith, I have known you for a while now and i really can not seem to get up the courage to say this to you face to face because I know where your actual interests lie. " Keith got confused did they know he liked shiro? Was he that obvious?! Plus as he read this letter was getting more and more heart felt and personal it was embarrassing Keith.

"But I really cannot stand you not knowing how I actually feel about you anymore. It feels like I am going to burst at any moment with the words when I stare into your beautiful violet eyes, or hear your velvet sounding laugh. It's getting harder and harder not to let the words fall from my mouth, but I know I shouldn't like you like this.. " Keith was blushing now and had to pause. He was reading a head with out reading the rest to shiro and him. Probably just getting more embarrassed. Matt did write some gushy stuff.. which made matt slightly happy to see Keith flustered.

"Uh I just want to tell you how much I.. love you so much... and this feeling as hard as I try won't go away..." Keith frowned and crumpled the letter up it was getting too personal he will read the rest later... He shoved it in his bag. This crushed Matt's heart.. he wasn't going to read the rest and he crumpled it up.. oh well he should of expected much.

"Your right matt, I feel bad the letter is super personal and I really shouldn't read the rest out loud. I'll have to read it later when I have time, it's so embarrassing... " keith was blushing obviously embarrassed by the letter.

"Aw I wanted to know what it said" shiro whined. "Oh well, you're right it's none of mine or Matt's business" shiro slammed his hand on Matt's shoulder.

"R-right none of our business" matt blushed. Besides the fact He wrote it...

Shiro froze, matt could feel him tense from him holding his shoulder. He seemed to spot someone from a mile away down the hall, "Uh! I Uh I gotta go, good luck finding your admirer Keith." He hurried to leave.

"Yeah.. whatever bye" Keith didn't look at shiro and focus on getting textbooks he needed from his locker. Ignoring the whole situation because he already knows what shiro is up too. It was typical.

Matt raises a brow and noticed lance a bit away opening his locker.. of course. "Good luck talking to lance shiro"

Shiro blushed, "Uh thanks" he walked off.

Matt sighed and Keith slammed his locker shut. Obviously jealous of the pining shiro.

"Lets get to class, after for lunch do you want to eat with me on the roof? I am avoiding shiro for the rest of the day.. " Keith admitted to matt.

"Uh sure but won't he notice you avoiding him?" Matt asked worried.

"I don't care! I need to sort myself out and the only way to do that is space from shiro." Keith spat back. "Sorry" Keith felt bad for yelling at matt.. he did nothing wrong. " I just... I am jealous.. okay! you know how much I care about shiro... and the letter just kinda reminded me how I felt.. the fact that I am hurting someone the same way shiro liking lance hurts me... I just I feel guilty" Keith messed up his hair in frustration.

oh... matt didn't think of that when he was writing the letter.

"It's okay Keith, you shouldn't feel guilty about how you feel.. i am sure the letter writer understands that too. Since they obviously have been trying to handle their crush on you too.. and I know your jealous of lance it's kinda obvious. But yes, me and you can avoid shiro today. I am sure he'll just use it as time to talk to lance anyways" matt hoped what he was saying was helping Keith.

"Thanks Matt" he smiled a him. Which made Matt's heart beat faster: there it was the award winning rare Keith Kogane smile he wrote about, "You're a really great friend. I don't know what I'd do with out you right now" he laughed awkwardly.

"It's no problem Keith any time" and there is the bro zone.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ : *. .* : ﾟ. ───

Matt noticed that Keith through out the day kept pulling his love letter out from his bag and reading it when ever he thought no one was looking. He seemed to get flustered each time he did it. Like Keith knew he shouldn't look at it. Maybe Keith actually did like his letter...

he though about writing another one for him... just to test this theory out. Welp here goes another sleepless night.

As he was doodling in his note book the lunch bell rung and Keith speed walked out of the class since they shared the class with shiro, he can imagine why Keith wanted out of there first with out matt. Just in case they got caught avoiding him it would just be him not both.

"Hey wanna go get lunch? " shiro asked matt.

"Uh I can't, I have plans, I am gonna go study for that physics tests for next week... I am worried about it" he lied.

"Oh okay ... " shiro rubbed the back of his neck. His tone sounded disappointed."Well have fun I guess i'll just chill with Keith at lunch" shiro shrugged.

"Uhh...right but ... well I think Keith is working on that group project for science with someone so I am not sure you will see him. I believe he mentioned that to me this morning after you left"

Shiro let out a sigh of relief. "Oh good I thought he was mad at me. He has been weird all morning usually I can usually read him like a book but right now I feel like he is avoiding me? but I guess he is just busy." Shiro smiled.

Matt felt like he was a sweating all this lying was going to be the death of him. He hated lying unless it was needed to spare others feelings.. "I am sure that is not the case... Uh anyways I should go. Maybe you should ask lance to join you for lunch " matt suggested to cheer shiro up.

Shiro blushed and laughed, "that's actually a good idea thanks matt" he patted Matt's head as he walked passed. "Good luck studying."

Once Shiro was gone matt sighed in relief. He got out of that okay now he can go to the roof and meet Keith.. alone. God could today get any messier.


End file.
